Frio
by Tete93
Summary: George Weasley de cinco años no podía dormir a causa del frio, mientras su gemelo dormía despreocupadamente ¡Indignante! One-Shot bastante corto.


**NO es twincest.**

**Palabras:** 892

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece sino a la diosa de J. K. Rowling, pero no me quejó porque ella hizo maravillas con ese mundo. Yo solo escribo esto por diversión y no gano ni un solo knut por eso.

**EDITADO: No noté que había confundido los años jeje Gracias por señalarlo. :D**

**Frio**

Era pasada media noche y George Weasley de cinco años daba vueltas en su cama, era una muy fría noche de diciembre y no conseguía conciliar sueño, estaba cubierto con una manta pero aún así sentía bastante frio. Se levantó con la intención de conseguir una manta más calientita para él y otra para Fred porque seguro su gemelo tampoco podía dormir de tanto frio que estaba haciendo.

Pero al pasar al lado de la cama de su gemelo notó que este estaba profundamente dormido. George sintió un repentino enojo contra su hermano, ¡esto era indignante! él tenía mucho frio y aún así había pensado en conseguirle manta a ambos, no solo para él, mientras que Fred por su lado estaba dormido despreocupadamente, sin importarle si George no podía dormir de tanto frio que tenía.

Molesto con su hermano, tomó la manta de este y la tiró por la ventana y la cerró rápidamente antes que se metiera mucho más el aire frio, si él tenía frio, Fred también lo tendría. Luego se fue a dormir, olvidándose de sus propósitos de ir a buscar otra manta, claro que se pudo haber robado la de Fred en lugar de tirarla por la ventana, pero eso era como traición, entonces solo se fue a dormir dispuesto a seguir pasando frio, se enrolló lo más que pudo en su cama intentando darse a si mismo algo de calor corporal.

Casi había conseguido conciliar sueño, cuando sintió una presión alrededor del tobillo y pudo divisar una silueta cerca de su cama, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando repentinamente se vio colgado boca abajo por la manta que tenía amarrada a los tobillos, prensada al clavo suelto de la pared y el otro extremo era sostenido por su hermano gemelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas, claro que cualquier chico de cinco años lloraría si de repente se viera colgado de cabeza, pero él no dejaba que nadie lo viera llorar.

-Porque tú escondiste mi mantita – Contestó su gemelo encogiéndose de hombros y luego lo bajó con suavidad.

-Bien, ahora no te daré tu mantita porque tú me colgaste – respondió George luego de incorporarse. Eso era parcialmente cierto, también había que considerar el hecho de que habría que salir al jardín a buscarla.

-Entonces me robaré la tuya – Dijo Fred mientras caminaba con toda la determinación de la que un niño de cinco años es capaz hacía la cama de George y se llevaba su manta.

George corrió hacia Fred e intentó arrebatarle la manta, logrando hacerse de un extremo y tirando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Fred hacia lo mismo con el otro. Finalmente la lucha de fuerzas la ganó Fred, quien se fue a enrollar a su cama con la manta de George, mientras que George se quedaba en su cama enfadado y con más frio que antes.

Se volvió a enrollar y se quedó en la misma posición como veinte minutos más, sentía el frio aire invernal que le helaba hasta los huesos, sentía como su piel se ponía de gallina, y aún así no se levantaba a arrebatarle su manta a Fred, claro que sería lo justo, es decir era su manta y además Fred se la había arrebatado, pero quitarle la manta a Fred significaría que su gemelo pasaría frio, y a pesar de estar enfadado con él por haberle quitado su manta, no quería que Fred pasara frio porque seguía siendo su Fred, su hermano gemelo y cómplice en el crimen, quien robaba las galletas mientras él distraía a su madre, con quien estaba aprendiendo a jugar al Quiddicht, y su mejor amigo. Definitivamente saber que Fred pasaría frio era mucho peor que pasarlo él mismo…además él había sido quien había tirado la cobija de Fred por la ventana, en parte lo merecía.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano subirse a la cama, durante una fracción de segundo pensó que podía ser otra de sus travesuras, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no era el caso cuando Fred sin decir palabras colocó la manta encima de George e hizo el intento de irse. Y no fueron necesarias palabras para que George lo comprendiera, tal vez fuera el hecho de ser gemelos, o simplemente el haber estado juntos desde el día de su nacimiento pero George siempre sabía que estaba pensando su hermano y eso era que al igual que él mismo, Fred también prefería pasar frio si con eso aseguraba que su gemelo no pasara.

Antes de que Fred se lograra marchar George lo agarró por el antebrazo y se hizo a un lado en la cama, dejando espacio suficiente para que Fred se acomodara, y al igual que George, Fred no necesitaba que su gemelo dijera palabras para comprenderlo, y se acomodó al lado de George arropándose ambos con la mantita, y abrazándose de su hermano para finalmente vencer juntos al frio quedarse ambos dormidos en la misma posición que los hallaría Molly varias horas más tarde. Porque así es como ellos funcionaban mejor…juntos.

**Fin**

**Acabo de escribir en veinte minutos y es probablemente lo peor que he escrito, pero no me podía resistir a escribir algo de los gemelitos así que en fin…**

***Protego***

**Ahora sí, siéntanse libres de criticarme.**

**Besos**

**Teté**


End file.
